


Early Morning Rendezvous

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, some attempt of cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Sicheng hungry so he decide to go to the nearby McDonalds on 2am, and there he met Jaehyun.





	Early Morning Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa, and im back with this short fluff fic instead of updating my chaptered one hehe
> 
> i get this prompt from my bubs, nikki, and i'll dedicate this fully to my jaewin nation baby, and to all of you guys who read this, I LOVE YOU UWU
> 
> and this really is inspired by my own experience so oof
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

It’s a damp, hot summer night. Sicheng huffs as he tossed and turn trying to sleep again, but the moisture that sticks to his skin make its hard for him. It hasn’t been long since he moved to this area, the packed suburban near the city, he finds a great dorm near his university, so he don’t have to travel far just to reach his class in the morning.

Sicheng finally wake up and check on his nightstand. Its currently almost 2 am. Sicheng lucky he didn’t have any morning class tomorrow, or else he’s sure he wont be able to come in time. He takes a peek at his windows, there’s still some cars going around, but its rather a silent night.

Lonely, its what he feels after he’s totally awake. Not used with the silence as he usually have a pretty big family, with his parents, and his 2 loud brothers. And Sicheng also feel hungry, skipping dinner as he’s feeling so tired after his 4 hours long class. Like who would listen to the whole 4 hours class? Definitely not Sicheng.

Sicheng look outside again as he sees those huge McDonald sign. Its just open recently, so even though its literally probably only 10 steps away from Sicheng’s dorm, he never been there since his schedule are pretty busy lately.

 _“Guess I should’ve just go there now, I’m too hungry and its too early to make a mess on the kitchen.”_ Sicheng think as he stands and put on his most decent clothing. He slips on his black shirt and wear his short. Then he makes his way there.

As expected for fast food restaurant, there’s still number of people staying there, either eating, or even hanging out with their friends. Sicheng take a deep sigh at the sight. Its not he didn’t have any friends, but his friends didn’t really connect well with him, he usually just nods and listen to their stories. He hasn’t be able to actually talk well and tell them _his_ own story.

He makes his way to the cashier. She greets him with her big smile, “What can I get you? Eat here or to go?”

“Eat here, just one Big Mac please?” Sicheng make his order.

“Sure, do you want some upgrade on your drink?” The girl asks.

“No, thanks.” With that the girl smile, then start to do her work. Sicheng was looking around, trying to find some place to sit. Since there’s quite number of people here, and Sicheng just want to find somewhere peaceful.

He then found this spot at the corner, with only one boy sitting near that spot, so Sicheng thought that’ll be a great spot to eat peacefully.

After his order finished, he immediately went there to sit. The boy who sit next to him take a quick look at him, and just slightly bow to him, which Sicheng respond. But Sicheng do realize there’s something wrong with the boy next to him. Well he looks like his age, but he seems not fine. He hasn’t touch the food in front of him too. Sicheng trying to not think too much about it, since he probably need some privacy too, but he’s so curious that he finally thinking to start talking with him.

“Um hi? Are you okay?” Sicheng slowly slide next to him.

The boy glances a bit at him, then Sicheng realize he’s sniffling. He’s crying.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Did I bother you? I can leave you alone.” Sicheng was already standing up, but the boy held his wrist.

“No, please stay. I guess I could’ve use some company.” He’s still sobbing.

“Okay okay.” Sicheng sit downs again, waiting until the other one calm himself down. He really didn’t know what to do. He should’ve just mind his own business and eat peacefully, but he just cant let this boy alone, suffering, in early morning.

So Sicheng put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, “Its okay, its okay, you’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Its not much after 3 minutes, the other finally start to calm down and stop crying.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad and even waiting here until I calm down.” That boy finally talk and see Sicheng, that was the first time Sicheng actually get to see his face. Even after crying, this boy still looks beautiful, amazing, based on Sicheng’s preference. His eyes and nose got all red, but he still looks beautiful, he even manage to chuckles after crying, and Sicheng get to see his dimples, its cute.

“Hey its okay! I’m the one who come to you first.” Sicheng smile, which the later respond with smile. “I’m Sicheng by the way. And you are?”

“Jaehyun. Thanks for even keeping up with my sad ass here.” Jaehyun fidgeting with his own hands.

“Not gonna lie, I’m gonna say I didn’t expect this to happen. I only want to get some food because I’m hungry and I cant sleep. But instead now I’m talking to a total stranger and abandoning my food. But that’s okay, I could use some company too I guess.” Sicheng start blabbering which makes Jaehyun chuckles.

“Well, lets eat while we talk? I’m gonna need to eat to get rid of my sadness too.” Jaehyun motioning Sicheng to properly sit in front of him.

Sicheng take his tray and put it on the table, he sits across Jaehyun now. That boy was wearing a oversized navy hoodie with some black short, and some slippers.

“So mind talk to me what’s that about?” Sicheng raised his brows.

“Ugh, its kinda embarrassing, but, my cat has been missing, for like 2 weeks I guess. Its actually not even my cat, she’s just a stray cats that comes to my door everyday, but I get too attached to her.” Sicheng can see a hint of blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks. “And I lost my phone, 2 days ago. I’m just still cant get over it.”

“Wait, you lost your phone? How?” Sicheng ask, Jaehyun respond it with laugh first.

“Its totally my fault tho, I didn’t realize my phone fell from my pocket, and when I arrived at my room, I just realize it. I try to find it, but apparently its on airplane mode, so I couldn’t track it, so yeah its lost. I’m just sad, I got tons of memories with that phone.” Jaehyun speaks slowly. Well it might sound kinda stupid and weird, but its really sucks.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry to hear that. I hope you’ll get the better one soon. Next time you should’ve been more careful tho.” Sicheng looks at him, worried. “And if you miss your cat, you might come to my place sometimes tho? I got stray cats that usually come to my door everyday too. I always give her some foods, and she’ll sometimes stay to accompany me.”

“Oh! I would love to!!! But isn’t it weird? Did you really invite me to your dorms? I’m basically a stranger tho.” Jaehyun shrugs.

“Well, not really a stranger anymore. I know your name, I know some of your story, and we talked. And we even eat together, not to mention in early morning. Unless you mind telling me where do you live and which uni did you go to.” Sicheng actively explaining why they’re not stranger anymore, and that cracks Jaehyun.

“Well that’s true tho, we’re not stranger anymore. Umm, I live on the other side of this McDonalds, and I go to NCT University? I take a medical science major by the way.” Jaehyun simply smile. “And how about you?”

“Oh lord, are you kidding? I literally live there too!! So we’re like neighbours? No wonder you only use those clothes.” Sicheng points at Jaehyun’s choice of clothes.

“Hey, no need to slander me and my pajamas.” Jaehyun pout. “And oh? We really are neighbours? And did you go to NCT University too?”

“Yeah, I take biomedical engineering. And that mean we’re using the same building, why didn’t I ever see you before?”

“I don’t know either.” Jaehyun laughs. “But I’m glad I could meet you, even tho the given situation is kinda awkward at first.”

“Not me that make it awkward.” Sicheng frowns. “But its gonna be a funny one tho, like ‘how did you two meets?’ and I’ll be like ‘oh I found him on McDonalds sitting alone, and crying over his missing cat and phone’. I can imagine it already.”

“Shut up, don’t slander me, I’m truly sad you know.” Jaehyun start to pouts again. Sicheng has an urge to poke his cheeks just because he looks so cute like that.

“I know I know, I’m sorry. But well, you finish your meal already?” Sicheng eyeing to their meals that actually already finished 10 minutes ago.

“Yeah, you wanna head home now?” Jaehyun asks.

“I guess so, its almost 5 already and I actually had an afternoon class today.” Sicheng huffs.

“Okay, I’ll walk you home.” Jaehyun stand up and pick up his wallet from the table.

“What? Jaehyun we’re literally live in the same building, you didn’t have to walk me until my door?” Sicheng kinda shocked.

“I owe you something, the least thing I could do is to walk you home.” Jaehyun insist.

“Just say you still want to spend more time with me, and go.” Sicheng joking, but after he said that, he could see Jaehyun blushing. Surprised, Sicheng proceed to talk again, “But whatever suits you boy, I’m fine."

Jaehyun smile and lead the way home. The trip is quite short, since Sicheng live on the second floor, while Jaehyun live on the third floor.

“Thanks for walking me here. Do you want to come inside?” Sicheng ask while pointing at his door.

“I appreciate it, but I’m not into one night stand sorry.” Jaehyun cringes at his own words. Sicheng gaped.

“Oh my God, I didn’t mean anything like that. Just if you want some tea, or I don’t know, of course you could stay if you want too, but oh gosh, I’m not into one night stand either.” Sicheng try to defend himself. Well he know its too early to invite someone he just know to his dorms, but what’s so wrong about that?

“Ahh sorry, my fault then. But yeah sure, I could come in?”

“Yes sure.” Sicheng open his door wide and let Jaehyun went in first. “Sorry it’s a bit messy, I haven’t cleaned up since I’m so tired last night.”

“Its okay, my room state is probably the same tho, or even worse.” Jaehyun sits on the couch. Sicheng got him a water, then proceed to sit next to him.

“You know, today has been so weird for me.” Sicheng suddenly talk.

“Really? Why?” Jaehyun lean to his back, and carefully paying attention to Sicheng.

“I don’t know, I believe my life is a flat one, but meeting you is definitely not normal, so that’s cool. And I never be able to get close to stranger as fast as I get close to you, and I finally be able to talk too, cause when I’m with my friends I barely say anything. So I don’t know, meeting you feels like a luck for me.” Sicheng rants. “Woah I just pour all my feelings there.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one. You know how sad I am and I’m struggling to get over all those, so you help me get through it and I’m so thankful, I’m thankful I get to meet and know you, you’re a luck for me too.” Jaehyun now has his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder. “And I thought you’re kinda cute, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Ooo, I definitely hear that. But don’t worry, you’re kinda cute too.” Sicheng giggles. “So you wanna be cute together?”

“What?” Jaehyun whipped his head almost immediately.

“I mean, lets take this slow and be cute together later. I don’t want to do this wrong with you. So, lets go out on a date tomorrow?” Sicheng ask slowly.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I would like to!!” Jaehyun replies almost screaming. “Then I guess you should rest now. I’ll get going.”

“Oh, so after you get what you want, you just want to leave me?” Sicheng pretends to get mad.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry, I just want you to sleep, its almost 6 you’ll die if you didn’t sleep soon.” Jaehyun tease Sicheng and hold his cheeks. “Sleep tight my bubs, I cant wait to see you again soon.” Jaehyun give Sicheng’s cheek a peck, which make him blushing.

“But how could I contact you if I didn’t have your number you dummy?” Sicheng still trying to cover his red cheeks.

“Oh, right! But my phone is missing, let me buy one first before giving my number to you! I live upstairs, don’t worry too much, then I’ll get going now!” Jaehyun went to the door, but before he could open it, Sicheng give him a hug from behind.

“Take care of yourself you big baby. Don’t make me worry too much.” Sicheng’s words got muffled as he’s hugging Jaehyun.

“Aww, I will! I’ll see you again tonight, don’t miss me too much!” Jaehyun let go of Sicheng’s hands from his waist, and he pats Sicheng’s head. “I’ll get going!”

Sicheng pout, not wanting to let Jaehyun go. Its just feel like he would have a nightmare, or this all just his dreams.

“Hey, don’t pout like that, I have an urge to kiss you.” Jaehyun frowns. “I want to save it for our first date, you know?”

“Shut up!” Sicheng could feel his ears start to get red. Jaehyun need to stop with his teasing before Sicheng actually melt down.

“I’ll go now for real, sleep well Sicheng!” Jaehyun wave as he’s walking towards the elevator.

Sicheng finally wave back and head on to his bed, wishing this all real not only his stupid dream.

 

* * *

 

_The next day Jaehyun really come to Sicheng’s door, and when Sicheng open it, Jaehyun could see the cat Sicheng talking about chilling on the couch._

_“Wait, is that Queso????” Jaehyun almost scream._

_“Who? Its Cheese, I named her Cheese because her fur is yellowy orange like cheese.” Sicheng confused._

_“I named her Queso, because she looks like cheese, but I want some fancy name, so I go with Queso!!” Jaehyun explained._

_“So all this time we take care of the same cat??” Sicheng start to laugh._

_“Well you stole her from me!!” Jaehyun then run to Cheese (or Queso, either how’d you like it), and cuddle her. She seems to remember Jaehyun tho as she purring under Jaehyun’s touch._

_“Oh great, now my baby actually stealing my man from me.” Sicheng scoffs._

_“Your what?” Jaehyun eyeing him._

_“Never mind.” Sicheng rolled his eyes, knowing damn well Jaehyun actually hear that. But well, they already know they’re into each other right?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
